


Dragon's Rose extras

by The_Bossmer



Series: Dragon's rose [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bossmer/pseuds/The_Bossmer
Summary: Just a bunch of stories that are no related/relevant in Dragon's Rose main story !
Series: Dragon's rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877818
Kudos: 1





	Dragon's Rose extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo wants do have a party again, but Sanguine isn't really in the mood for parties.. maybe he doesn't needs his lord help.

Today Neo was bored, soooo bored and Lord Sanguine -or has he call him "Boss"- seemed to be kind of upset, perhaps because of the dragonborn again, no matter how much he tried he couldn't remember her name.. it starts with a C for sure but he can't get the rest of it, all that he knows is that Boss said her name a lot last time he saw him, but he was drunk so he still can't remember her name. 

His thoughts drifted to the last time he had a party, it's been a while and Mora's plaything ruined it.. still can't remember the name of that idiot either, not like he heard it much anyway, the dragonborn said his name once and that was a while ago.. but he clearly remembers that she called him a pussy because he didn't kill Alduin. But yeah Mora's plaything ruined the last party... he learned later on that Mora sent him because he was angry at Sanguine about the dragonborn, that's interesting to learn about drama between the Daedric Princes! They tend to get petty over soooo many stuff... but back to the parties. 

Neo wanted to have an other party but Boss doesn't seem in the mood for it.. and usually it's Boss who brings the guests if it's a big party like the one he wants have right now.. but maybe.. maybe he could have one of those parties without Sanguine's help. He already has access to all of the pocket realms of the Myriad Realms of Revelry and Sanguine doesn't usually go in most of them. All that's left is the guests.... now that's something difficult.. how is he supposed to get at least 20 people for the party when most people don't worship Sanguine... 

_That's it ! _He thought, has he got a brilliant idea. Rumors tend to spread soooo easily here, he just needs to plan the party months in advance to be sure that everyone intressted can come to the party, and he might get some new followers for Sanguine and that would make him less moody ! Neo got up from his chair, grabbed a small paper and wrote on it__

____

__

_Party 28th of Last Seed : big party at Helgen ! There should be lots of wine and mead ! Hope to see you there ~_

____

____

___He grabbed the paper and went to the Inn, like always he spent his time there drinking and he dropped the paper before leaving late during the night. The next day everyone at the Inn was already talking about it, the drunk homeless person obviously wanted to go, the paper mentioned mead after all. Some of the strong warriors there were wondering if they should go and if it wasn't a trap... they have around 3 months to think about it. Quickly the rumor spreaded across the country, and even beyond. Some people in Cyrodill heard the rumor too. But... this rumor also caught the attention of some unwanted guests who hate people like Neo.. but right now Neo wasn't thinking about the guests, he was planning everything else and so far he had everything ! Sanguine gave Neo a magical cabinet who is always full of alcohol, he could bring it to the party. He also found the perfect place for the party, there a little pocket realm who looks like the inside of luxurious palace ! It is perfect ! Hides-In-Fire promised to join the party too, it's bound to be perfect now ! Sanguine will be so proud..._ _ _

____Today was now the day, Neo and Hidy arrived the day before the party to make sure that everything looked good, Neo just had to open the portal and convince the guests to go inside, that wouldn't be too difficult has Neo is a very charming and charismatic person and so is Hidy ! Quickly the guests arrived, Neo recognized some but most of those wonderful guests were new to him, it was soooo exciting to him ! Perhaps one of them will be his new drinking buddy ! Neo and Hidy looked at each other for a moment and Hides-In-Fire nodded, Neo then opened the portal and immediately started to reassure the guests who were quite surprised_ _ _ _

____"Do not worry my dear guests, this portal is going to lead you to the place where our party will take place ! I needed to use a portal because I cannot reveal the location of this very special place, you see.. I wouldn't want people trashing it, it's special to me.." and just like that Neo convinced everyone and they slowly entered into this pocket realm. Hidy then began his job of being the bard of the party. They know that Calimi –yes he now remembers her name– is a real bard, it's her job but she's not the kind to join big parties like this one. So Hidy who knows a few songs volunteered !_ _ _ _

____At first Neo was still on his guard, he doesn't know most of the people here, so until everyone is slightly drunk he won't relax much. And at first some of the guests were.. annoyed by the kind of parties they got into, they were some haughty Altmers or Imperial nobility, Neo doesn't know what they expected but they quickly stopped being so proud and pretentious. And they are quite hilarious when they are drunk. The rest were getting along quite nicely and everyone except Hidy seemed to be drunk.. Neo felt like he could finally relax and really join the party. And soon he was loudly laughing and bragging about how amazing it is to work for Sanguine, how many benefits you get from worshipping him, how those kinds of parties are just regular stuff to him, how fantastic Sanguine is... Some of the guests were already convinced!_ _ _ _

____"Ya see.. when ya make lord Sanguine happy, you get cool stuff like the magical wine cabinet who never runs out of wine !! If ya manage to get quite close to boss.. er Sanguine.. ya can get into his private parties and damn those are the best !" Neo said confidently, he certainly was proud of being Sanguine's champion, and even more proud that his older sister was also his champion before ! Sanguine's "private parties" are parties where only his favorite champions and his favorite dremoras are allowed, so has you can see Neo is just telling them sweet lies.. they'll never get into those parties but they don't know that.  
Same goes for the wine cabinet, it's the first time Sanguine has made such a gift to anyone and he gave it because Neo had been "a really good champion" at this moment.. Neo only wishes to be considered a really good champion again, that's his main goal, the second one is obviously having fun because you can't be a good champion to Sanguine if you aren't having fun and Neo is definitely enjoying this party so far. _ _ _ _

____Hidy was the only one sober at this point but he was too concentrated on playing those songs.. but the guests didn't even seem need music, so the putted his luth down and grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet. After a few drinks he joined Neo and they continued to brag about how wonderful Sanguine is, occasionally stopping to either tell a stupid -and probably dirty- joke or to drink even more. A good chunk of the guests were listening to them and firmly believing what they were saying, the rest was either to drunk to listen, partying with the others or.. planning Neo and Hidy's murder._ _ _ _

____3 of the guests were vigilants of stendarr who heard about the party and suspected that it might be Sanguine's doing, it's not really Sanguine's doing but killing his champion would be a good thing. Neo and Hides-In-Fire didn't bring any weapons while the vigilants have their weapons on them, and the duo was too drunk to even fight at this point, they are just loudly singing.. unaware of the danger.._ _ _ _

____The vigilants slowly approach the drunken duo, still blissfully unaware of what kind of guests got into the party.. and they suddenly tackled the duo to the ground. 2 on Neo because of how strong he seems, Hidy is just smaller and a little bit chubbier. Neo was quite shocked but couldn't fight back because of the amount of alcohol in his blood. Hidy could fight back a little more, he was drunk but not as much as Neo. But he still had no chance against the vigilant._ _ _ _

____"Fucking... bastards.. let me go !!!" Neo shouted, but shouting was the only thing he could do, and the vigilants were laughing at him. But the laughter quickly stopped when they remembered that they had to kill this drunken man._ _ _ _

____Suddenly someone appeared right in front of them, they looked up only to see a pissed off Sanguine. They didn't even have time to scream that they died. Quick and painless death, they should be grateful that Sanguine gave them this privilege. Neo slowly looked up at Sanguine, Hidy was already looking at Sanguine by this time. Sanguine looked at them, but not with the anger he had a few seconds earlier, he looked at them kindly._ _ _ _

____"Look at you two.. you got into trouble again.." he gently helped the drunken duo getting up, but Neo couldn't really get up anymore, it was a wonder that he managed to stay up the whole time. Hidy decided to sit down too, Sanguine also sat down. He quickly teleported all of the guests to an other pocket realm so they could talk more privately._ _ _ _

____"You two are lucky that one of my dremora found out about the party and decided to tell me. Who started the party ?" Sanguine calmly said, Hidy pointed towards Neo and Neo pointed at himself._ _ _ _

____"I see.. what was the party for my dear little champion?" Neo tried his best to gather his thoughts before answering "i missed parties.. and you seemed upset and I wanted to be a good champion and get you new followers so that you wouldn't be upset and and–" Sanguine quickly cutted him off_ _ _ _

"My dear little champion.. you already are a good champion, and I am quite impressed that you planned such a big party all by yourself. But _secrets are no good _.. I would have been more than happy to plan a party with you and I would have kept it safe, but do not worry, I am not mad at you" Sanguine patted Neo's head a few times before hugging him, quickly forcing Hides-In-Fire to join the hug.__

____

____

"And, I am proud of you. You got me quite a good number of followers ! But no more secret parties, alright ?" Sanguine quietly said before looking at the duo, Hidy was already asleep and Neo was getting drowsy, but that didn't stop him from answering ! 

_"Yes Boss.. no secret parties, I promise"_


End file.
